the life of percy and annabeth
by wise girl1298
Summary: this is what i put together to see if i could write as well as my teacher who is a writer and i love the pjo series and thier 25 in this story so hope you like it please comment if its a bad comment keep it to your self cuz im not putting up with that bull
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Percy and Annabeth

Annabeth's pov: chapter one

It was just a normal day until well, lets rewind to the beginning Percy and I were just on the beach. Everything was going great no it was going better than I hoped the date would go we were holding hands. Then out of nowhere the Minetar came running to us with anger in his eyes .His axe in his hands ready to pulverize me and Percy I pulled out my knife he pulled out riptide and together we charged at the beast. The thing looked stuned that we were charging at him instead of vise 'versa. It stood for a minute to think, if the thing wasn't so dumb it would have gotten the memo we were going to kill it. Then it charged at us after about ten minutes of deep thought (I 'm being sarcastic it's dumber than a Potato). I thought to myself when will this thing learn to stay away from us or get killed again.? I asked Percy if he was ready then we charged again. I slid under the beast while Percy step sided to my left I climbed on its back until I reached the head. I saw Percy run trying to keep its attention on him not looking for me finally I stabbed its neck it screamed out in pain. As it turned to dust Percy made the waves catch my fall. Right when I got down we just burstead out lahging out loud . As we headed to Percy's apartment I asked him:" hey do you wonder what it would be like if we got our own apartment and no one else to bother us all the time?. He paused and said:"I don't know great on the privacy and the our part. But how are we going to afford it there a lot of money.' I know but I have savings just to buy a house or an apartment." And I really want to live on my own with you and only you. "fine but are you moving here or are we moving to Seattle because I love New York?" I 'm moving here with you seaweed brain I love it here too you know."

Percy's Pov:

When she asked me that question I swear my heart did summer salts in my chest. I didn't want her to think that I already got an apartment for us so I lied sort of I mean it was a surprise and we weren't going to my mom's apartment but ours. Her dad sent all of her things to the place then. Tyson helped move and he made our bed frame and head board for a house warming present. I had kept it a secret for a month now I hoped she didn't know we were going the wrong way. But to my surprise she didn't have a clue at all she was to wraped up in her own thoughts to notice. We finally got to the apartment and I put a blind fold on Annabeth's head blocking her stormy grey eyes to notice what's going on. As she took of the blind fold I said : "surprise wise girl'. She ran and hugged me then kissed me so I kissed her back a long pasionet kiss we stayed like that until I had to catch my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The life of Percy and Annabeth

Chapter number 2

Percy's pov;

I checked the fridge to make shoure the food was still in and the guys didn't eat the surprise dinner. Well it wasn't a surprise not for me but Annabeth it was our anerversery but earlier than it actually was. I was so nervous I couldn't really breath that is how much I love my wise girl.

"Percy are you okay you look like you just got hit in the head with a sack of flour"

"Yhah just a little nervous that's all"

"ok what do you want to eat we could order pizza from little…"

"NO! sorry see just nervous but I made our dinner this morning and put it in the fridge how bout you go cheack out the master bed room"

"Ok be back in a flash "

There she went my wise girl my soul mate, when she said be back in a flash it actually meant: ok be back in thirty minutes. That gave me time to heat up the food and set the table and hide the ring in her silver where. Then she came back and was amazed by the house then she saw me and gave me a kiss. "shall we dine Miss Chase", why yes Mr. Jackson that would be lovely". When she unfolded her napkin she saw something then smiled at me with delight "I love you seaweed brain". "so, will you marry me?" I took the ring and went down on my knees and said "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle stragety will you marry me Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea. "YES, OF COURSE A MILIANA TIMES YES!."I placed the blue Dimond ring on Annabeth's ring finger she hugged then kissed me which made me blush and I was fine with that. "now for the hard part telling our families and friends I fear for your mom's reaction" I said smieling at the thought that my crush since I was twelve are getting married." PERCY! you know she can hear you", then Athena can you accept the fact that I am marring your daughter soon please say yes or else I will die without her she's my everything my porpus of life". Then out of knowhere Athena and Poseidon POPED UP "annabeth do you truly love this thing….."mom he's not a thing he's my true love can you accept that please" fine but beware son of the sea god if you ever hurt her your going to be Jackson shishcabab got it" yes oh grate goddess Athena. Then she left and Poseidon said congrats son annabeth and gave us an envelope that said "_open on day of wedding-love Poseidon"_well that was ackward as hades" right after Poseidon left

p.s. percy and annabeth are like in their 20ies so yha hoped you like it sorry it was boring and had a ton of mis spellings in it im not very good at this im new at this thing well the whole fanfiction thing so tune in cuz things are going to get a whole lot hotter in this story

love – wise girl 1298


End file.
